


Hit Me, Kiss Me

by vassalady



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Viper end up trapped in a cave-in. Although Viper’s got him bleeding from the head, Steve’s hard and aroused, and Viper might be, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me, Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Since my Viper/Steve on the spaceship fic didn’t have very rough rough sex, I just decided to have Viper basically beat Steve up, and Steve’s dick do funny things in response. That's it, that's the fic. This one has a distinct lack of feelings.

Viper runs from him, down the abandoned tunnels. She’s fast, but he keeps up. She turns with a smooth grace and shoots. Steve brings up his shield; the blast hits it and goes up. It explodes against the ceiling, and then the structure is coming down around them.

“Look out!” Steve shouts, throwing himself forward to catch Viper, to bring her under his shield.

He bowls into her and then blacks out.

\--

When Steve comes to, there’s a single weak light. A work light, he realizes, but three of the four bulbs are shattered. There’s glass in front of him.

Steve’s whole body aches. No surprise; he just had tons of concrete come down on him. He remembers shoving Viper, and he looks around until he focuses on her figure, sitting up slowly only a few feet away.

"You okay?" he asks, voice coming out in a rasp.

Viper's answer comes as a kick to his jaw.

His head snaps back, and the pain blooms a second later, strangely belated. He grunts; his head and face pound like an army marching through them.

When the pain recedes enough for him to focus again, he sees Viper crouched by the landslide of broken concrete, hands running over it, looking for something. Courtesy the blow to the head, Steve takes a moment to figure out she’s looking for a way out.

Behind him is just another mass of debris. No luck there.

He pushes himself up and groans, one hand to his jaw. “Didn’t need to do that,” he manages to say.

Viper glares at him. Her hair has shifted, messed up from her fall, and he can see part of her burn scars. With a snarl, she launches herself at Steve again.

This time, he manages to duck out of the way, but Viper changes direction with ease. She tackles him to the ground, but he manages to catch her wrists. The leaves her straddling his waist, and she squeezes her knees tightly. Steve winces; her grip is like a vice, tightening around him.

“Stop!” he says, pushing her away. He manages to leverage his body enough that he can thrust up, shaking her loose, and rolling away to the side.

Viper recovers quickly, and she’s ready to strike again. Steve raises his hand. He’s not sure where his shield is. Under all this mess, he thinks. Damn. “We need to concentrate on getting out.”

“I can get out on my own,” she says. “As much as otherwise would stroke your male heroic ego, I don’t need you.”

Steve grits his teeth, which is a mistake, as his jaw still hurts from her blow. “Or we can wait until the rest of the Avengers dig us out.”

Viper hisses between her teeth, and she’s on him again. “Where is it?” she demands, grabbing the front of his uniform. “Your damned communicator!”

They struggle, Viper punching Steve in the face, then kneeling too high up for him to kick off. She catches his hands, and she’s stronger than Steve expects from her size, even from those with superhuman abilities. He bucks his hips, but her thighs grip his waist too tightly.

Steve changes tactic; he rolls, which catches Viper off guard, and he manages to pin her down. “If you think for five minutes, we can get out of here quicker!”

Viper glares at him. “This isn’t some other world. We’re not allies here.”

Her knees push into his chest, and he’s shoved back into the collapsed wall. His ribs sting from the impact. He’s stunned for a moment, which gives Viper the chance to stand and brush herself off. She saunters over the few steps that separate them, a smirk on her lips. “Although… This gives us a unique opportunity… Would be a shame to waste it, wouldn’t you think?”

The kick catches him in the side. It hurts like hell, but he rolls with it, which lessens the impact. Viper follows it up, though, with an elbow flying toward his face, and Steve only just manages to block it with his arm. The move leaves Viper open for a second, and Steve grabs her arms before throwing his weight down, bringing her with him.

When she lands on him, thigh hitting his groin heavily, Steve realizes with a start that he’s painfully hard.

He’s not sure Viper notices, but there’s a shift in the fight. They grapple like that, and Viper manages a solid punch to the side of his face. He can feel blood oozing from somewhere, running down his skin, but if he lets go of Viper to wipe at it, she’ll only take the chance to hit him again.

Her knee connects with his crotch, and it’s sharp pain that flashes through him. Steve hisses in a breath, eyes squeezed tight; but his erection doesn’t lesson. He’s damn close to coming, with her body pressing up against his, seeking both escape and to cause him pain.

He’s ashamed as he realizes he doesn’t want her to stop.

They grapple for a long while, rolling and turning. Viper gets a few more good hits, and Steve gets his own knee to her gut, but that neither stops nor slows her. 

She presses herself further against him and starts writhing, rocking her hips against his thigh, which leads her own thigh to rubbing against his cock, and Steve groans. 

He hears a sharp, quick laugh, and then Viper’s head connects with his. Steve’s head snaps back, and he’s dizzy and disoriented, but he doesn’t relax his grip. And Viper’s still moving against him, still struggling, and Steve can taste blood in his mouth. He rocks his hips forward, and Viper’s breath shifts to heavy pants.

Or maybe that’s Steve. Everything’s dirt and blood and pain and the wonderful feeling of his cock, trapped in his pants, but still rubbing up against Viper, and he just wants more of that. He can’t focus on her properly, and he can’t focus on whether that’s because of the successive blows to his head or the fact that they’re rubbing off on each other.

“So, Captain America…” Viper whispers in his ear, and he’s not sure if she means to say anything else or not, because he bucks up, the friction against his cock, the bruning pain lancing across his skin, from bruises and worse, shooting through his body, it’s all too much, and he loses his grip on her arm, and then-

Steve comes unexpectedly, like a slam to the gut. Or maybe it is a literal slam to the gut, he can’t tell, but then Viper cries out and her leg comes up, and there’s a snap that rings in Steve’s ears.

His shoulder’s on fire all of a sudden, but he’s high on endorphins and thinks for a crazy moment that she just jabbed his shoulder, nothing more. But he knows it’s dislocated.

Viper suddenly swoops in toward him, and her lips are on his. Only she bites on his bottom lip, hard, and he cries out at the pain, blood welling from the wounds.

Viper sits back up, flecks of blood on her mouth. She stands, Steve no longer able to hold onto her, and she gives him a smirk.

“Not so useless, I suppose,” she says, and then she’s at the wall, crawling up to a spot at the very top that’s open. Steve hadn’t noticed it before. There’s no telling if she knew it was there all along.

By the time Steve pops his shoulder back in place and manages to dig out his shield, Viper’s long gone. But Steve has enough bruises and injuries and come-coated underwear to feel a flush work its way over over his face and down his body.

When he dreams that night, he dreams of Viper writhing against him again, as she pins him down and then takes him, uses him, and leaves him feeling empty.

Steve wakes up with dirty sheets. He decides it’s best not to bring this up with the Avengers therapist.

After all, it’s not as if it will happen again. At least, he doesn’t think so.

But Viper may have other plans.


End file.
